Life isn't so predictable after all
by Tiherina
Summary: Blaise has fallen ill, and everyone is worried about her health. Quaxo and Cassandra aren't saying why. To add to the confusion, two mysterious cats show up seeking help from the Jellicle tribe. Sequel to "Unexpected Life."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own cats. I do own Blaise, Twinkie Brains, and Ding Dong. **

**Full summary: It's a week before the Jellicle ball, and Blaise has fallen ill. No one knows why she is sick, and she's not saying why. To add to the confusion, two mysterious cats show up seeking a place to stay for awhile. They prove to be more trouble than the cats have ever handled. **

**A/N: This is a sequel to "An Unexpected Life." I was sad when I finished that story, and I wanted to write more. Ideas kept playing around in my head, and finally, I knew I had to put them to writing. So, this is the result. Hope you enjoy!**

**Story title: To add to the confusion**

**Chapter 1**

On a rare sunny day, despite it being fall, the queen was soaking up a few rays of sunshine. Most of the other Jellicles were off with their humans, which left the junkyard fairly quiet for once. It was an added bonus that she wanted to take advantage of. Though, she wished desparately for her mate to be by her side. He'd be enjoying this just as much, but unfortunately for her, he wouldn't be back until later on that night, and he would only be there for a little while. At least she'd be able to see him at all. He may not have been the most handsome of toms, but he had a certain charm. He was always so loyal and eager to be with her. It was innocent attention that this particular queen adored.

Rolling onto her back, her eyes slid closed, and a smile played on her lips as she began purring. The past year had been so quiet, but no moment forgotten. The queen wanted to stay where she was for a long time. Unfortunately for her, a shadow appearing over her blocked her sunlight, and interrupted her tranquil mood.

"Rare time to be taking a nap. If you're that bored I could give you better things to do." The queen opened one eye to find her on again-off again object of lust. He was standing above her, his thumbs looped around his belt. On his face was his typical cocky grin. With an annoyed sigh, she rolled onto her side, turning her back to him. He wasn't the tom she was thinking about or even wanted at the moment.

"The answer's still no, Tugs baby." Bombalurina muttered. "You know I'm mated." At the thought of her current mate, Bombalurina let out a contented purr. Pouncival. He was younger than her, but his affection and loyalty toward her made her feel warm and happy. While Tugger was willing to give her a moment of passion, Pouncival was willing to give her an intellectual conversation, and then dance for her. He always loved making her smile. Bombalurina was smitten. Unfortunately though, Pouncival had gotten sick by eating the wrong kind of human food on accident. He was recovering now, and was allowed to explore a bit more, he wasn't allowed out for long. He always got weak and would trudge back home. Bombalurina, being a stray, wasn't allowed into his human's house. She missed him terribly.

"Come on Bomba." Tugger pleaded. He knelt down next to her. "You know you want it. I can see the passion in your eyes. You want the Tugger-man, don't you?" He was smirking again.

"Okay, you obviously want something more than a moment of passion. What is it?" Bombalurina stretched and pulled herself to a sitting position. She was resisting the urge to flex her claws at him in a vain attempt to scare him off.

"Well, I've noticed that Quaxo and Blaise are near inseparable, and I thought it would be nice to try and make our relationship the same." Tugger flicked one of her ears. Bombalurina drew back instinctively, and fought back a hiss.

"Blaise was nearly killed a year ago, and now she's sick. She won't come out of her den, and Quaxo won't tell anyone how she's doing. Of course they're going to be inseparable." Bombalurina paused. "Except for right now. Cassandra's with her, while Quaxo's with his new humans."

"New humans, huh? That's his third family in what, six months? What do they do, throw him out when he changes his fur?" Tugger chuckled, but pulled back. He was oblivious to the queen's disinterest, but at the same time, for the moment, Tugger was losing interest himself. He was starting to get the urge to wander around and find his little fanclub. But as oblivious as Tugger was to most things, he did notice that the junkyard was nearly empty of any cats.

"Don't gossip about Quaxo." Bombalurina snapped. "You can ask him yourself when he comes home." Bombalurina wanted to lay back down to continue her nap, but felt obligated to continue talking to the self centered tomcat.

"Uh huh, sure things Bombs. Look, Tugs baby has things to do. I'll catch you later, you sexy queen you." Tugger winked and bounded off, to do what, Bombalurina didn't know. But she let loose a belated hiss and lay back down. By this point though, she was far too annoyed with how that conversation turned out, and wasn't able to continue her nap.

Now that she had nothing better to do, she decided to see how Blaise was doing. The poor human-gone-cat had been ill the past few days, which had the tribe worried about her. Of course, Quaxo and even Cassandra were keeping silent on how Blaise was doing. It was as if there was a secret they were keeping. Bombalurina at first hadn't questioned it, assuming that Blaise would recover soon, but she was starting to wonder what was up with all the secrecy.

Bombalurina stood up and walked over to the den that Blaise and Quaxo shared. As per usual, there was a cat waiting just at the entrance. This time, it was Alonzo. He gave Bombalurina a smile, but it was one of warning.

"No one can see Blaise right now. Not until Quaxo comes back." Alonzo explained. Bombalurina returned a smile. She hoped hers was friendly.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing. No one's seen her for a few days. The kittens are quite concerned."

"I'm aware of that. But Quaxo and Cassandra insisted that Blaise rest, and no one disturb her. She's really not well at the moment. Quaxo will be back tomorrow morning, and he'll probably let her up and about then, but for now Cassandra and I are under strict orders to keep her in her den." Bombalurina nodded, and turned away. There was no use pushing it, Alonzo took any guard duty very seriously.

With a sigh, Bombalurina turned away. She missed Pouncival very much at this moment. Heading back to her nap-spot, she wondered what he was up to at the moment, and once more wished for him to be laying next to her. Hell, even Tugger would have been better company than none. But even Tugger was missing. He'd probably gone back to his own humans. Bombalurina lay back down, wishing for some company. Not even Demeter and Munkustrap were around.

"Hello? Anyone around?" It was a voice behind her. Jumping up, Bombalurina let out an instinctive hiss and flexed her claws. At the entrance of the junkyard, which was nothing more than a locked gate with a hole in it, were two grungy and gray cats. Both of them were hunched over, looking old and near decrepit. Much like Grizabella before she'd been picked to go to the Heavyside Layer.

"I'm here, what is it?" Bombalurina asked hesitantly. There was something to be pitied yet not to be trusted about these two.

"We're looking for a place to stay for the night." One of the cats spoke. Bombalurina couldn't tell if they were male or female. They sounded almost the same. Bombalurina wasn't sure what to do, and the only cat that had any answers was Alonzo, and he probably wouldn't leave his current post. But Bombalurina was at a loss.

"Alonzo!" She called out. She stayed right where she was and stared suspiciously at these two cats. It was almost as if they had planned showing up. "Alonzo!" She called again. A few moments later, he came crawling to her, looking fairly irritated.

"What? I was busy." He snapped. Bombalurina only pointed at the two strangers. The irritated look on his face turned to an expression that mirrored how she felt. "Who are you two, and why are you here?" If only Munkustrap were around.

"We're cats."

"Of the cat variety." The second one added. Bombalurina and Alonzo shared a look, then turned their heads back to the two cats.

"I'm Ding Dong." The first one said. Its voice was a bit lower than the second cat's, which told Alonzo and Bombalurina he was male.

"I'm Twinkie Brains." The second cat spoke up. "She" looked proud of herself.

Far from sensing any humor, Bombalurina just groaned, lay down, and put her paws over her head. This was just too perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats, just the fanfiction. Read and review! ^^**

**A/N: I should have posted this in the first chapter, but I should probably add it now. If you haven't read "An Unexpected Life", read that one first. It's the story of how Blaise came to be a Jellicle.**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

Bombalurina was still laying there wondering what in Heavyside convinced these cats to come to the junkyard of all places. Alonzo was still arguing with them about their names.

"You can't be called just Twinkie Brains and Ding Dong. Don't you have any Jellicle names? Or any cat names?" Alonzo was asking. The female giggled.

"I'm called Twinkie Brains." She said happily. She stuck her paw out for Alonzo to shake, only to drop it when he made no movement. "Haven't you seen cats before?" She demanded. Alonzo gave Bombalurina another exasperated look before turning back to ...er...Twinkie Brains.

"Myself and this queen here," Alonzo pointed down at Bombalurina, "are both cats as well. We're Jellicles." Twinkie Brains and Ding Dong whispered excitedly to each other for a moment. Bombalurina suddenly wanted nothing more than to send them away. These two cats weren't worth it.

Ding Dong spoke up then. "So you're cats too!" He nearly shouted. Alonzo turned his eyes to the sky and mouthed wordlessly. It was as if nothing was getting through to these two. Bombalurina couldn't help but snort this time. It was becoming painfully obvious that these two cats were stupid.

"Yes. We're cats." Bombalurina said. "This is our home, and you're trespassing. We can't grant you access until our leader comes back later this evening."

"We don't mean no harm." Ding Dong sounded sad. "We just wanted a place off the streets."

"Only for a little while." Twinkie Brains added.

"Still, you two are going to have to stay here. We both have other duties to attend to." Alonzo said. He grabbed Bombalurina's paw and started pulling her away. "We'll be back tonight!" He called over his shoulder. When Alonzo was near his and Cassandra's den, he dropped Bombalurina's paw. "They're not staying. Those two are the most difficult cats I've ever had to talk to." He hissed in irritation. Bombalurina swatted at him teasingly.

"I say let them." She smiled innocently. "Life has been fairly boring for the past year. They may spruce things up a bit."

"Not with Blaise sick." Alonzo said sharply. "The last thing she needs is two dumb cats following her around, asking her why she's sick every few seconds."

"So, why is Blaise sick?" Bombalurina asked. She tilted her head to the side. "No one but you, Cassandra and Quaxo have seen her for days." Bombalurina had a sudden, horrible thought. "Quaxo's spell isn't backfiring, is it?"

"No, it's not. She's just ill, and you know how Quaxo is with her. He loves to fuss over her relentlessly. I sometimes pity her."

"If you ask me, I think she rather enjoys it." Bombalurina quipped. Alonzo shook his head.

"That's neither for here nor there. Now, if you want to stand guard to make sure Ding Dong and Twinkie Brains don't try to sneak in, I have to go back and see to Blaise and Cassandra. See you later." Alonzo walked off toward Blaise's den, and Bomblurina, with a bored huff, lay down in her nap-spot and kept a bored and lazy eye on the entrance gate.

--

Blaise's den was nothing more than a makeshift clearing inside a large pile of garbage, which was private from the other dens in the junkyard. Quaxo had made it for himself and her after their mating dance last year, with all the other toms helping him make it. It was a project that had taken them a good couple of days. A car door with a tattered shower curtain to block the entrance was the only way in and out, which Blaise loved. For her, privacy was still a big issue, and she was glad that Quaxo had understood. He had managed to find an old futon mattress for them to sleep on, and that took up the entirely floor of their den. For the extra cold nights Blaise had gone out and swiped an old quilt from someone's garage sale when no one was looking. She was rather pleased with her new home, and loved it even more that she was sharing it with Quaxo.

At the moment, Blaise was curled up on her side in the middle of the mattress, wrapped up in the quilt. She was sound asleep, and even in her sleep, she missed Quaxo's body heat. "Wake up, you need to eat now." Cassandra's voice broke through her dreams, bringing her to a groggy state of wakefulness. All Blaise wanted to do was sleep, but that was proving impossible since Cassandra was coming in and out of the den every couple of hours. "Blaise, up."

The smell of pudding was getting to her, and she finally forced her eyes open. "I'm up." Blaise didn't trust herself to sit up, she still felt horribly weak. There was no danger of her being sick to her stomach, but Blaise knew she was weak enough that if she tried moving about she'd collapse. "What did you bring me today?" Blaise muttered. She weakly pawed at Cassandra and let out a pathetic little mew. Great Heavyside she felt like crap!

"Rice pudding." Came Cassandra's reply. "I found it next to a dumpster. It's still fairly good, from the smell of it." The smell was now wafting under her nose. Blaise couldn't help but smile as she, with great effort, rolled over and pushed herself into a kneeling position. Her paws were shaking badly and her stomach hurt. Cassandra nuzzled her head against Blaise's stomach.

Cassandra may not have been best friends with Blaise, but ever since she'd fallen ill, Cassandra was willing to devote most of her time to help the poor girl. She helped Blaise stay upright while she ate. When Blaise was finished, she fell to her side weakly.

"How long is this supposed to last?" Blaise muttered, tears springing to her eyes. "For humans it's nine months."

"Well, Quaxo's going to let you out and about when he returns home, so hopefully fresh air will do you some good." It was Alonzo who spoke up this time. Both Cassandra and Blaise looked up in surprise. Alonzo let himself in and nuzzled against Blaise. "And for the record, it should only last a few months." Alonzo smiled kindly.

"I guess it's better than nine." Blaise mumbled. "Why can't I tell Victoria at least?"

"She'll find out in time. For now I think it's best to keep things quiet. Quaxo doesn't want gossip spreading around. He deals with enough of it already." Blaise smiled weakly. She knew that one all too well. Poor Quaxo couldn't keep a human family for longer than a month or two. They always seemed to find something wrong with him. Be it his size, his constant getting out, or even his mischievous nature. His previous family had a little hellion for a boy who constantly broke expensive dishes and other trinkets, and blamed it on Quaxo. The family had finally dumped him off by a dumspter, not really caring what happened to the tuxedo.

Blaise worried for him. She had once tried to convince him to remain a stray, and Quaxo was actually considering it, but he wanted to give it one last shot. He had been picked up by a middle aged human who thought he'd be the perfect companion for her other cats. Blaised hoped for the best this time.

"Blaise? You sleeping?" Blaise realized that while she'd been thinking, she had slipped into a doze. She didn't want to reply. Instead, she snuggled into her mattress, and curled up into a ball. Hopefully, the next time she woke up, Quaxo would be back.

"Come on Cass, let's leave her alone. I've got other things to tend to, and something you need to see." Alonzo's voice was fading. Probably because he was leaving. But Blaise didn't care. Soon, she was sound asleep again, dreaming of Quaxo, and how much she was looking forward to their future.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying not to rush this story, and I also want to keep the two plotlines fairly separate, at least for now. I'm also trying to mak the chapters longer, and work on my spelling and grammar a lot more. Still, any reviews and constructive critism would help out a lot. ^^ Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I only own Blaise, Ding Dong and Twinkie Brains.**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Old Deuteronomy's decision had been final. The two strange cats would be allowed to stay for only a little while, until they found a better place to stay, or a human to live with. Although Bombalurina wasn't sure what human would want to take two dumb cats in. The members of the tribe that had shown up last night for the judgement all groaned in exasperation before taking off again. It was the next morning, and they were all coming back one by one. Even Pouncival was feeling much better.

"I hate it when they forced pills down my throat. Honestly, it's a human thing, not a cat thing. It's unnatural." Pouncival was whining to Bombalurina. His head was in her lap and she was flicking his ears playfully. Pouncival seemed to be enjoying the attention from the red queen. Bombalurina was just happy that he was able to stay for longer periods of time.

"What's unnatural?" Ding Dong asked, interrupting the couples' private moment. Pouncival huffed in annoyance and sat up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said, trying to sound nice. He didn't feel so nice though, he had been enjoying being with his mate!

"You mean being a cat? Because it's fun! You don't know what you're missing out on." Ding Dong turned away to go attempt to socialize with others.

"Bomba, who is that? Who are they?" Pouncival demanded. "They act like they don't know anything. Can they not see that they're in a tribe full of cats?"

"Apparently not." Bombalurina sighed. "They seem to have a very short term memory." Bombalurina was cut short when the female, Twinkie Brains, waltzed up to a very nervous looking Victoria and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Twinkie Brains, I'm a cat!" Both Bombalurina and Pouncival watched as Victoria gave the cat a forced smile, and edged away, fairly quickly, Pouncival noted.

"Very short term memory." Bombalurina added for emphasis. Pouncival watched as the strange queen wandered off, probably looking for more people to socialize with. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he broke into giggles.

"Wonder why her and.....Ding Dong act that way." He mused. Most of the adult cats saw no humor in the situation. Especially Old Deuteronomy. The old cat saw the newcomers as cats to be pitied for their pathetic state, both physically and mentally. Pouncival and his friends just thought of the whole thing as hilarious, and it gave the young toms someone else to pick on other than Tugger or Quaxo. "Wonder where their names came from too."

"Alonzo and Cassandra thinks they were owned by a human once, who had a love for food." Bombalurina said. "I think their previous human just didn't like cats." Both of them fell silent as they watched Ding Dong and Twinkie Brains met up with each other, and then went to Old Deuteronomy, probably to ask about a den, or what they liked to refer to as, 'the sleeping places, which were places you slept in.' Old Deuteronomy would probably ask Munkustrap or Tugger, or even both to help the cats out. Bombalurina was just glad she didn't have anything to do with it, which left her with plenty of time with her mate.

"Come on Bomba." Pouncival interrupted her thoughts. "Let's go back to your den. I don't want to be interrupted anymore." A mischievous wink told her that he was excited to see her, and she couldn't help but follow. He was simply adorable! On their way to her den, out of the corner of her eye, Bombalurina could see Quaxo finally coming back into the junkyard. He was holding something fairly large in his mouth; it looked like a plastic bag with something heavy in it. His eyes stayed focused straight ahead and he ignored everyone as he rushed toward his den, no doubt anxious to see to his mate.

—

"Hey, Blaise. I'm home." She let out a small moan of irritation.

"Go away 'Lonzo." Blaise mumbled, still half asleep. "I don't need anything else." She tried to pull her quilt over her head, but there was a sudden paw in the way. Blaise was too weak to fight it, and let the quilt go. She was about to drift off again when she heard a chuckle, slight purring, and finally, she felt a tongue on her cheek.

"I'm not Alonzo, but hey, I could probably pass for him." The voice said again. Blaise recognized that voice now, and felt slightly embarrassed that she had gotten the two mixed up. It was probably because the past couple of days the only two cats she'd seen were Alonzo and Cassandra. Opening her eyes, Blaise found herself looking into Quaxo's beautiful ones. He pawed at her shoulder. "How're you feeling?" His voice took on a worried undertone. Blaise looked away.

"I didn't know it would be painful." She muttered. At least this time she wasn't crying.

"I brought mutton for us to share." Quaxo sounded cheerful. Blaise could then smell it; the mouthwatering meat was only a couple inches from her head. He answered her unasked question: "My new human. She has a couple of cats already. She knows quite a bit about cats, and guessed that I had a mate somewhere. She let me take the mutton. Smart human, she is."

"You weren't restless, were you?" Blaise teased, despite the pain in her stomach. Quaxo didn't answer as he took the mutton out of the bag and held it in front of her.

"Eat some. It'll be better than the rice pudding Cassandra's been scrounging up for you. Don't think I can't smell it." Blaise managed to lift herself weakly, with Quaxo's help of course, and take a few small bites of the tender meat. Her cramps were starting to fade, and she flopped back down. Quaxo ate a bit himself, put the food away, and positioned himself over her.

"Now." Quaxo said. "You need to get out and about." Blaise didn't argue. She was excited about this. Despite herself, she smiled and pushed him off.

"I've been waiting for this." Blaise explained. "Alonzo and Cassandra wouldn't let me out at all." She rubbed her head against him. "I know you told them not to let me, but still, there's nothing to do but sleep."

"Blaise, you're pregnant. I know you're in pain from it, I can see it in your eyes. I don't want anything happening to you, which is why I told them not to let you out. Besides, think of the rumors that would start spreading around the tribe if word got around about your condition."

"Think of the rumors that are spreading right now." Blaise muttered to herself. Quaxo either didn't hear her, or he chose not to hear. Either way, he led her slowly out of their den. At first, Blaise shrank back from the sudden light. But it only took a second to let her excitement gain the better of her. Finally, she could stretch her stiff muscles and socialize!

—

A sleepy Plato was laying down next to Victoria. The two strange cats had finally left them alone. They were now with Tugger, and he was keeping them entertained, leaving the rest of the tribe a bit of peace. Victoria was busy cleaning herself, and was paying no attention to anything going on around her. But Plato was watching everyone go about lazily, doing whatever it was they wanted to do. He noticed Quaxo enter the junkyard again, and had sat up to greet him, but Quaxo seemed to be in a hurry. Plato had also wondered what was in the bag Quaxo was carrying in his mouth, but Quaxo had disappeared before a good glance was taken. Now, a good little while later, Quaxo was coming back out of the den, and behind him, for the first time in days, was Blaise. Plato nudged Victoria.

"Hey, look! It's Blaise!" Plato said, wondering if his mate would run to her best friend. Victoria looked like she wanted to, but Quaxo looked like he wasn't going to allow anyone to get close. Another glance at Blaise told the mated couple that Blaise was still fairly weak. "Huh, I didn't realize she was that sick." Plato sounded worried. Blaise leaned against Quaxo, who pushed her back upright. Quaxo had wrapped his arm around her though and was walking around with her fairly slowly.

"Who knows." Victoria said. "I suppose we'll have to ask her late. Maybe Quaxo will let her have company now that he's back."

"Who's back?" The ever curious voice of Twinkie Brains was on Victoria's other side. "You mean that cat over there?" She pointed to Quaxo. "Who's with him? Is she a cat too? She doesn't look like one."

"She's definitely a cat." Plato answered for Victoria. "Completely, all around cat." Plato sounded tense. Twinkie Brains shook her head sadly.

"No. I know a cat when I see one. She's not a cat." Victoria hid a surprised and alarmed expression behind a mask of disinterest. "She's a girl." With a sigh, Twinkie Brains muttered to herself. "Honestly, these poor things. There's a difference between a cat and a girl, and she's a girl." When Twinkie Brains wandered off, Victoria and Plato shared a long serious look with each other, before falling to the ground in silent yet uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. Just Blaise, Twinkie Brains and Ding Dong.**

**A/N: I'm going to try and work in the planning for the Jellicle Ball now. I wonder what will happen next...**

**Chapter four

* * *

**

"Can you two dance?" Bombalurina asked impatiently. "I mean, are you mates or siblings?" Next to her, Demeter was trying her hardest to stifle a yawn and remain alert, but it was proving impossible.

"We're mates." Ding Dong said. It was the first intelligent thing him or Twinkie (the Jellicles decided to just shorten her name.) had said all day.

"Then you both will be dancing with each other at the ball." Demeter added. "We're going to teach you if you don't already know how."

"We know how to dance." Twinkie sounded excited. "We dance so good, mice and rats won't come near us!" Her and Ding Dong looked proud of themselves, striking a pose as she spoke. Bombalurina wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Not hunt." Demeter said. She sounded only the tiniest more patient than Bombalurina did or felt. "Dance. Those are two completely different words."

"Then no, we can't dance." Twinkie said softly, looking disappointed. "We never done it before."

"That's what we're here for." Bombalurina said quickly, guessing that the cat was near tears. "Don't fret, we'll help you out. With a quick glare at Demeter, the two queens stood up and pranced around gracefully in a circle.

"Now you two try that." Demeter said. She sounded bored again. Twinkie straighted up, put a big smile on her face, raised her arms, and fell over. Ding Dong just stood there.

"Did we do good?" Ding Dong asked. He sounded almost...sarcastic. He himself sounded just as bored as the two Jellicle queens felt. "I can't dance like that. Don't want to."

"All of us Jellicles dance like that at the ball." Demeter sounded annoyed. "Including the toms. You will learn. We have plenty of time to teach you." Twinkie stood back up on her feet, looking glum.

"I want to look pretty, like you." She said. Bombalurina smiled, despite her mood.

"That's what we're here for, deary. Now come on. Try a leg kick." With graceful demonstration, Bombalurina stood up on her toes, and carefully pointed one leg straight out into the air, pointing her toes. "Try that. I'll help you stay upright if you want me to."

Twinkie mimicked Bombalurina as best as she could. She wasn't able to raise her leg higher than knee length without bending it, but it was a start. Even Demeter looked rather pleased. Ding Dong just stood there, with his arms folded in a pout.

"I don't want to dance like a girl." He muttered.

"If you would rather go find a tom to work with, we can direct you to plenty. I assure you, we all dance the same, toms and queens alike." Bombalurina took a deep breath to avoid sounding snappish. At least Twinkie was cooperating.

"Fine. I'll go find one on my own." He snapped. "And I'll do it by myself, too!" He stormed off in a huff. Even Twinkie was giggling.

"He's rather stupid, isn't he?" She quipped. Bombalurina and Demeter looked at each other in surprise, which Twinkie seemed not to notice.

"He thinks he doesn't need help, but he does, because he needs help." Twinkie shook her head. "Can we continue?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Demeter said, turning back around. She slid her right leg in front of her left, and pointed her toes. She did nothing with her arms this time, not wanting to overwhelm Twinkie. "Can you do this at least?" Twinkie nodded and copied the move. She had the hang of that one at least. It was now Bombalurina's turn to teach a move. But she wanted to make things a bit more complicated than one move.

"Alright, to review what we've taught you so far, how about practicing those moves together? Like so." Both her and Demeter demonstrated. After watching for a moment, Twinkie got a thoughtful look on her face, and copied the moves. They were near perfect. Demeter and her sister looked at each other once more, both of them seemed to share the same thoughts: Twinkie seemed to be a very quick learner. If that was the case, they could teach her all sorts of moves and have her ready to dance by the time the ball arrived.

"Good!" Bombalurina exclaimed. Twinkie blushed when she saw the two queens looking proud. She smiled and waited for more. This was fun! "Alright." Bombalurina continued. "We're going to get a little more tricky....." She launched into her lesson of the day full force.

* * *

On the other side of the junkyard, Blaise was sitting in the shade, watching the rest of the Jellicles. Munkustrap had asked her if she wanted to join in on the dance lessons being given by Bombalurina and Demeter, knowing she loved to dance. But to his confusion, she had declined. Blaise had seemed content with just watching. She could mimic the moves later, but she highly doubted she'd be doing much dancing at the ball.

"How are you feeling now?" Quaxo asked, for the second time in the past hour. Blaise didn't answer right away. The day was only half over, and preparations for the ball were in full swing. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were sitting in a corner with Skimbleshanks and even Old Deuteronomy, all of them sewing. In a different part of the junkyard, Victoria, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera were with other toms, including Pouncival, Plato, Tumblebrutus and Admetus. They were practicing their own dance. Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo and Asparagus were standing by the entrance, not doing much else other than talking. Blaise had no idea where the rest of them were. She guessed they were either sleeping or away from the junkyard.

"I'm fine." She answered after a moment. Quaxo sighed and shook his head. "What?" She asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the other cats.

"Nothing. I'm just...well, nothing." Quaxo's normally white face had a twinge of pink in it now.

"Oh come on. Please tell me. What is it?" Blaise smirked and turned toward him, batting at his cheeks.

"I'mexcitedtobeadadfinally." Quaxo said, turning away. Blaise stifled a giggle. This was a side of Quaxo she hadn't seen before. Normally he was tough, always smiling, always playing. Now, he seemed shy, quiet. Blaise thought it was adorable. She pawed at his tail, causing him to turn back around.

"You'll be a great father." Blaise said happily. "I'll name our kid-er-kitten after you." She turned away, staring melodramatically into the sky and raised her arms theatrically. "He shall be known as, the Great Mr. Mistoffelees Junior!" Blaise paused and froze, as if waiting for some sort of audience applause. The only sound she heard was Quaxo laughing. Lowering her arms, she poked his shoulder. "I'm serious. He'll be great, just like his father." Blaise smiled. "Or she, depending on the gender." Blaise added as an afterthought.

"I know. I'm happy." Quaxo lost himself in thoughts for a moment, before turning back to her. "Do you want to stay out here and socialize some more, or do you want to go back and sleep? I think I'm ready for a nap." It wasn't so much a sudden change in subject, but Quaxo didn't like speculating their child. He wanted the entire thing to remain precious, and not become "another boring subject to talk about."

At the mention of a nap, Blaise felt herself yawning. "Ya know, I think I should go to sleep for awhile. I've been out here for a few hours. Everyone knows I'm still alive, so let's go." Quaxo seemed satisfied with that answer. He helped her to her feet and helped her back to their den. When they crawled back inside, Blaise collapsed onto her side jokingly. Quaxo jumped on her, but rather gently, Blaise noticed. He then rolled off of her and curled up by her side.

"You think those two strange cats will ever learn to dance?" Quaxo asked curiously.

"Can't talk now. I'm sleeping." Blaise responded. She let out a fake snore which caused Quaxo to put a paw over her mouth.

"Cats don't snore, either." Blaise giggled. It was an inside joke they shared; what cats did or didn't do, what cats did or didn't say. Quaxo seemed to love giving her a hard time about being a Jellicle, and Blaise loved testing him.

After a few more giggles and fake snores, both of them finally began to settle down. "Go to sleep Blaise. For Misto Jr." He said seriously. He fell quiet after that. Blaise wasn't sure if he'd fallen asleep or not, but suddenly, Blaise began to feel very much wide awake. She couldn't wait until the kitten was born.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so lame. I'm starting to suffer from writers block. I would love more reviews from people. I want to know if anyone has any ideas for my story or anything. I don't want to abandon this one. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I do own Blaise, Twinkie Brains and Ding Dong.**

**Chapter five

* * *

**

"What do you mean, you're not dancing at the ball?" Munkustrap had a look of disbelief on his face. He stared at Blaise, wondering why she was saying this only a day before the ball. "You're not still sick, are you? You've been sick for over a week. Maybe you need to go to a human vet to find out what's wrong." Munkustrap was muttering now, trying not to panic. He'd planned on Quaxo and Blaise singing and dancing the invitation. With his younger friend mated for life, he was probably not going to be willing to dance the invitation with another queen.

"I don't need a human vet." Blaise argued. "I already know what's wrong with me, and I'm just exhausted. I need rest, not to dance." She was kneeling in front of the silver cat, trying not to look guilty. Munkustrap was standing in front of her, with Old Deuteronomy seated on the tire behind them. Next to Old Deuteronomy was Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks and Victoria. All of them were looking as confused as Munkustrap.

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Alonzo told me you'd been sleeping for most of the past week. How could you still be exhausted?" Blaise's ears folded back in embarrassment and almost defeat. She really didn't want to say yet. But something was telling her she had to.

"I'd rather speak to you in private...where no one else can hear." Blaise said quietly. She wished Quaxo was there, but he was back with his human until the ball began. This was a confession she would have to make on her own.

"Fine." Munkustrap said. He looked behind at everyone else, who quickly pretended to be engrossed in a conversation about the ball. With a sigh, Blaise led him back to her den, and one glance outside told her no one was within earshot. Blaise turned around to see an impatient Munkustrap waiting for an answer. "I was hoping you and Quaxo would dance the invitation this year. Why can't you?" He asked slowly.

"Because...well...you see, Quaxo and I..." Blaise stammered. Her heart was pounding, but in the end it would be easier to just say it and get it over with. "Well, I'm.....expecting." Blaise squeezed her eyes shut and waited for a lecture. Instead, Munkustrap let out a yelp of surprise.

"That's why?" He asked. Blaise opened her eyes cautiously. "Blaise, why didn't you tell anyone sooner? Of course you don't have to dance tomorrow night. I'm sure Quaxo won't want to leave your side either. I can always convince...I don't know. Someone else to sing the invitation." Munkustrap was rambling now, forgetting that Blaise was still sitting in front of him. She let out a nervous giggle, which brought back the tabby from his thoughts.

"You're not mad? Quaxo thought the tribe would be mad, and everyone would talk about us." Blaise felt guilty and even depressed.

"Of course not. Although it's probably not a good idea for you to mingle with our...er...guests. They might never leave you alone." Munkustrap frowned. Twinky was still practicing hard with Bombalurina and Demeter, but Ding Dong refused to take any part. Instead, the cat sat on the sidelines, staring at everyone with an almost creepy expression. Munkustrap didn't feel comfortable around that cat, and while Twinky seemed happy with her dance lessons, she gave off the same creepy vibe. The thought of them hounding a pregnant queen made him mad already, and nothing had happened. He calmed himself though.

"Quaxo already warned me to stay away. He said he didn't trust them."

"Did Quaxo say anything about them working for...." Munkustrap couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew it was still a sore subject for Blaise.

"No." Her ears folded back and she resisted shrinking back. "He said he couldn't smell..._him_...on them." Munkustrap seemed satisfied.

"Right." Munkustrap nodded. "When are you planning on telling the rest of the tribe?"

"Soon. After the ball." Blaise replied. "I don't want to do it without Quaxo here."

"Good. Secrets like this shouldn't be kept. We all just want to help you. I can understand you're still trying to adjust. It's not easy, you going through what you did, but you've been here for nearly a year and a half." Munkustrap left her alone in her den then, and Blaise flopped down on her bed in relief. She felt bad for keeping it a secret, but at least sharing it with the tribe protector had gotten her off the hook.

"Tomorrow night is going to be a long one." Blaise muttered.

—

On the other side of the courtyard, by themselves, sat Twinky and Ding Dong. They were both sitting apart from the rest of the Jellicles, where they could have their conversation in peace.

"Do we have to do this?" Twinkie asked. "Because they're starting to grow on me, and that black cat is protecting her."

"You know you can smell it. She reeks of it, and it's only a matter of weeks before it happens. I want that kitten for myself. You promised you'd give me one." Ding Dong snarled. "We're going to keep up the pretense until she gives birth."

Twinkie shrunk back in fear. "It's wrong, Adulphus." She mewed sadly. "We're not catnappers." Adulphus resisted the urge to claw her. He had to remind himself that they were still inside the junkyard, in plain view of the Jellicles.

"You'll do as I say." He snarled. But then, his expression softened, and he reached a paw up to stroke her fur. "Come on Lunstria." He whispered. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "You agreed to mate with me, didn't you? You agreed to remain by my side forever, no matter what I did or said. You know you wanted it." His expression turned harsh once more, and he extracted his claws. "You still want it." He whispered furiously.

"I..." Lunstria, or Twinkie, could only stare into his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to argue. "I will do as you say." She whispered finally. Satisfied, he retracted his claws and dropped his paw.

"We'll stay until the cat gives birth." Adulphus now spoke with calm authority. "You give them both, the parents, a drug to put them to sleep, and make off with the offspring. We will raise the kitten as our own. It will be as things should have been." He was proud of himself. Lunstria turned away, knowing she couldn't disagree.

"We're not allowed close to her den. One of them is always shooing us away. She has been warned by this point about our..insanity."

"You seem to be making friends rather well. Keep sucking them in. You'll eventually get close." Adulphus snapped. He then switched back to his alias, Ding Dong. A large and goofy smile appeared on his face and he patted her on the head. "Come on Twinkie Brains!" He said, adopting a falsely bright voice. "Let's go say hi!" Lunstria sighed, but forced a dopey grin of her own onto her face.

"Maybe we'll meet some cats!" She almost gagged on how cheery she sounded. Inside, she was crying for the queen whose kittens she was about to steal. The pretty brown queen and her tuxedo mate would never know what's coming. Lunstria also wept for the child she was never able to have, the child that her mate had killed, and blamed on her. But she couldn't say anything. Adulphus was vicious, abusive, mean, heartless, but she loved him. It wasn't common for cats to admit a human emotion, but Lunstria loved him. No matter what he said or did, or ordered her to do, she had wanted him, and had done everything in her power to make sure he was her mate.

Lunstria was back with the two queens that had been teaching her how to dance. It was rather fun, something to take her mind off of her own problems. She didn't want to lie to them, but it would hardly be fair of her to admit that the only reason her and Adulphus were in the tribe in the first place was because they could smell the pregnancy. It seemed a wonder that the rest of the Jellicles smelled nothing. Adulphus had said the only way they could get in was to pretend they were stupid, to get the rest of the tribe to help them. So far, the plan was working. Still, Lunstria hated it.

"Twinkie, are you excited for tomorrow night?" The queen, Demeter, asked. Lunstria looked up, and smiled brightly.

"Oh yes. It's going to be so much fun!" She paused, trying to keep up her act. "What's tomorrow night?" It worked, for Bombalurina and Demeter gave each other exasperated looks.

"Never you mind right now. Let's go over those moves again."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be a nice twist. There's no Macavity in this story, and don't worry, I'm not trying to make Blaise the center of attention. But she's the one about to give birth, so.... don't worry. I have a plot in mind. ^^ I'll try to make it work. So bear with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. Blaise, Twinkie Brains, and Ding Dong are mine though. **

**A/N: Fun fact, my roommate has two cats, A fat tuxedo cat, and a pure white one. So they very well could be Bustopher Jones and Victoria. Since the tuxedo is fat with an all black tail. Couldn't be Quaxo. :(**

**

* * *

**

The ball was successful so far. Much to Munkustrap's surprise, Quaxo agreed to sing and dance the invitation with his sister once more. Victoria was pleased to dance again, even if she didn't know why Blaise had refused. She lay there after doing her solo dance, and almost jumped when she felt Quaxo running his hands down her leg. Luckily, she was able to hold her position, until Quaxo beckoned for her to stand up and dance with him. Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria could see Blaise sitting in the pipe, watching happily. When Munkustrap came out to announce what the rest of the ball was going to be like, the evening started picking up. Quaxo soon disappeared next to Blaise. Victoria could see them nuzzling yet watching.

The Jellicles waltzed through the evening without so much as a problem. Of course, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were up to their yearly antics, putting a fright in everyone. This time, they had come running into the junkyard with a few other cats behind them. The other cats had turned away, for no outsider dared enter another tribe's domain. It was hilarious to watch, and Blaise rather enjoyed watching Rumpleteazer get told off by the rest of the tribe. She was fond of the cat, but they were never that close.

Old Deuteronomy was introduced. Munkustrap helped him to the tire and sat him down. Old Deuteronomy seemed pleased to see his tribe and he greeted them all respectfully. Even Blaise had to crawl out of her pipe and give him a big hug, after which she retreated back to the pipe, Quaxo not far behind her.

The rest of the evening was a blur. All too soon it was time for the mating dance. Blaise couldn't get up and dance this with the rest of the tribe. She was feeling weak again, but this time, it was more hunger than it was sickness. Quaxo unfortunately wasn't able to get food for her until sunrise when the ball was over, but Blaise was okay with that. She'd be able to distract herself by watching the other cats. Munkustrap shot the mated couple a knowing look, which confused Quaxo. He frowned at Blaise.

"Why has he been looking at us like that all night?" Quaxo asked. Blaise avoided his gaze, and decided after a momen't hesitation not to lie to him.

"I told him I was pregnant," Blaise said softly. "I had to tell him why I couldn't dance. Simply saying I'm sick isn't going to work anymore. He actually suggested I go to a vet." Blaise could feel her lip curling in distaste. She wanted nothing to do with the human world. She was perfectly content being a stray.

"I see," Quaxo stated simply. He was staring forward, watching the Jellicles curl up for the traditional nap. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Come on Quaxo," Blaise whined. "What would you have done?" Quaxo smiled now.

"I'm not angry. I'm thinking." Quaxo fell silent for a moment as he watched the other Jellicles sleeping. His gaze fell upon Twinkie and Ding Dong. Quaxo really didn't trust those two, but he couldn't understand why. They didn't smell evil, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were up to no good. He did notice that Ding Dong was only pretending to sleep. The tom's eyes were open the tiniest crack. Quaxo couldn't see where his gaze was going, and he wasn't sure why Ding Dong wasn't asleep like his mate or the rest of the Jellicles.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaise asked.

"How we're going to tell everyone else," Quaxo replied promptly. It wasn't a complete lie, but those weren't his thoughts at that exact moment. The two fell silent as they watched. Blaise wasn't sure how long the nap was supposed to last. She'd been asleep last year during the nap portion, and it had only seemed a short one. But this year, it seemed to be dragging on. The minutes ticked by like hours and she felt her own eyes drooping when a loud snore from Quaxo brought her awake. It seemed to startle him as well.

"I thought you said cats don't snore," Blaise whispered, giggling. Quaxo only batted at her in annoyance.

"The nap should be ending soon," Quaxo whispered. "It's about time too, I want to see more dancing." Blaise nodded her agreement. Quaxo seemed to have an uncanny knack for knowing things, because only a couple seconds later, the cats began waking up and jumping back to their feet to continue dancing. Quaxo seemed to want to get up and join them, so Blaise gave him the go-ahead.

The cats continued to dance, and soon enough, it was nearing dawn. The cats quieted down as they waited for Old Deuteronomy to make his choice. He chose an older cat that Blaise rarely saw. She didn't even think the cat was a Jellicle, but she wasn't going to question it. Blaise did come out of the pipe to sing the song with the rest of the tribe. It was fairly touching, as the cat was passed around, touching everyone's paws, and finally, going up to the Heavyside Layer.

Finally, the ball was over. It had been a long night, but fun nonetheless. Quaxo helped Blaise back to their den where Munkustrap was waiting for them. "How are you feeling?" Munkustrap asked politely. He offered a paw of his own to Blaise. She shook her head, indicating she didn't need his help.

"Tired," Blaise answered. "But not sore, for once." Quaxo smiled at her.

"That's good. If you two need anything, you know where to find me," The silver tabby replied. He walked away, leaving Quaxo and Blaise to curl up inside their den and sleep the night away.

"Did you really have fun?" Quaxo whispered.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. I'm tired." Blaise yawned. She pulled her quilt over her head and ignored everything else going on outside the den. She could feel Quaxo pushing up against her, warming her. The next time the majority of the tribe was awake, Blaise was going to have to keep her promise and tell everyone her secret. It was all she could think about as she slipped into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, just the OC's.**

**Chapter seven:

* * *

**

Blaise groaned as she relieved herself in a private corner. It was late afternoon, almost evening, and most of the Jellicles were either still asleep or taking off back to their humans. Last night had been a lot of fun, but very taxing, and Blaise could tell she was going to have a harder time bouncing back than the rest of the tribe.

When she was finished, she turned to go back to her den, but was stopped by Jemima and Etcetera. "Blaise we have questions," Etcetera said, looking slightly nervous. Blaise wasn't on close terms with her, but the queen, who was no longer a kitten, was making an effort.

"What is it?" Blaise inquired. She tilted her head to the side and looked back and forth between Etcetera and Jemima.

"Well, we heard Munkustrap talking to Old Deuteronomy just now, and well..." Jemima trailed off, not quite sure how to approach this delicately.

"Are you really pregnant?" Etcetera blurted. Blaise immediately wished she could hide. But knowing the Jellicles, and them being curious cats, there was no way Blaise could worm her way out of this one.

"Uh...yes..." Stammered Blaise, wondering who else knew about it. She shrank back, wondering why she didn't just tell everyone from the get-go. This embarrassment could have been avoided. Jemima pounced on her, giving her a tight hug.

"Oh that is so exciting! We'll have new little kittens to play with!" Etcetera was only smiling politely. Blaise gave her a nervous smile.

"Victoria's going to be mad that she didn't know." It was all Etcetera had to say before turning away to find Electra. Blaise felt bad all over again. Even Jemima shrank back.

"I won't say anything if you don't want me to. I bet you'd rather tell the whole tribe yourself, wouldn't you?" Blaise had no response for that, so she kept silent. "I'll go find Victoria and the others. Sorry if we made you uncomfortable," Jemima said quietly. She walked off leaving Blaise alone. Blaise, feeling miserable about the whole ordeal, began walking toward her den when she was stopped by yet another queen. This time it was Twinkie.

"Uh...hi." Twinkie started, looking nervous. "I hope I'm not bothering you." Her eyes fell to the ground, and she scooted closer only by a couple inches. "I'm sure you've been told to stay away, that we're not quite...right." Twinkie was talking faster now. "All I want to do is say hi. I mean, you look like a nice queen, and someone who looks just as out of place as I feel."

"I thought you were confused in the head." Blaise said bluntly. "Why do you sound so normal?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm an old cat." Twinkie said. The corner of her mouth twitched, like she was about to smile or something. "I'm not always going to be sane, much like humans sometimes have their moments. This is just a moment of clarity for me." Blaise found herself nodding in agreement. There was something funny about this...Twinkie, but Blaise could definitely relate to the outcast comment.

"I used to be human." Blaise decided to comment about it. Twinkie gasped silently, her eyes going wide. "I don't miss it. It wasn't that great of a life."

"Why are you a cat then?" Twinkie asked quietly. Blaise shook her head.

"I don't know. A twist of fate, I guess." She smiled wistfully. "I love my life now. I have great friends and a great mate to talk to."

"Do you tell him you love him?" Twinkie asked. She then covered her mouth with her paw. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

Blaise laughed humorlessly. "No. He says it's not an emotion cats should feel, but should they feel it, it goes without saying." Blaise looked down. Why on earth was she sharing these things with an insane cat when she couldn't even talk to her own closest friends?

"That's not right," Twinkie said kindly. She put a paw on Blaise's shoulder before rubbing her head against Blaise's. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm sure you must be exhausted. I heard rumors about you." Blaise backed away at this point.

"I don't like gossip, it's wrong." Blaise was looking horrified.

"I won't say anything other than it would be a good idea to tell people. The longer you keep this secret the more it's going to hurt others." Twinkie smiled. Blaise found herself nodding again.

"You're right. I'll wake Quaxo up and he'll gather the tribe. I need to tell them." Twinkie smiled, her eyes twinkling. It was the only sparkle she had against the drab gray of her fur. "Thank you, by the way. You're a kinder cat than I thought." Blaise turned back to her den leaving Twinkie sitting there, watching her. If Blaise had turned around, she would have seen Twinkie slink back into another corner of the junkyard and sit next to a very disgruntled Ding Dong. She didn't see this though, her mind was focused only on telling everyone about the little ones she was expecting.

Blaise felt elated for the first time in a week. It was as if a large burden had been lifted off her back. She would find Jemima and Etcetera later, and tell them that they were right too. Victoria would be understanding, Blaise thought. She was never the type to hold grudges.

When she finally reached her den, she was mildly surprised to find Munkustrap in there already, talking with Quaxo. Both of them looked like they'd been having a serious conversation, for they both wore identical looks of annoyance and worry. When she entered, they both snapped their heads up and glared at her before softening their expressions. Confused, she slowly edged closer to Quaxo. "Is everything alright?" Blaise asked.

"We're calling a Jellicle meeting." Munkustrap said sternly. "Cassandra overheard you talking to Twinkie just now. She didn't like what she was hearing." A quick glance at Quaxo told Blaise he was not just upset, he was angry. No, he was furious.

"I think it's time that Twinkie and Ding Dong leave." Quaxo said in a monotone voice. "They've overstayed their welcome." Blaise didn't want to argue with him. Her good mood quickly dropped all over again when she realized what this meant. Bowing her head, Blaise spoke her agreement silently.

"Okay." It was all she could bring herself to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. But if I did Quaxo would be my lover... er, I mean... *whistles and walks away innocently***

**Chapter 8:

* * *

**

Blaise sat in between Quaxo and Munkustrap. The cats that had left had been quickly been rounded up, and now the entirety of the tribe was gathered in a circle, with Twinkie and Ding Dong sitting in the center. Blaise, Quaxo, Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy sat on one side, with Old Deuteronomy waiting for everyone to quiet down so he could speak. Blaise could only watch as everyone whispered amongst themselves, all looking confused. She couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eye. She never should have said anything. Quaxo hadn't spoken to her since they left the den. Blaise was ashamed of herself, but it was too late to take anything back. Finally, the tribe began to settle down. It was happening too soon for Blaise.

"We have called everyone together to determine two things." Old Deuteronomy started. Everyone was looking at him with rapt attention now. "First, to question why Blaise has been sick and bedridden for a week." The tribe leader gave her a knowing look, which caused Blaise to gulp and stair pointedly at the ground. "Second, to determine the nature of our guests. It has come to my attention that they haven't been the most trustworthy of cats," Old Deuteronomy finished. As soon as he was done speaking, the whispers and conversations broke out again. Blaise forced herself to glance up at Quaxo. He still wasn't looking at her. He was staring straight ahead, his lips were pressed tightly together. Blaise followed his gaze to where Coricopat and Tantomile were sitting. They were both staring back at him, similar expressions on their faces.

Blaise wondered if maybe the three cats were having a silent coversation, but she pushed that thought out of her mind as she stared back at the ground. "Blaise." Her head snapped back up, back at Old Deuteronomy. He was apparently waiting for her to speak. "I believe you have something to share with the tribe?" Though his face was kind, the tone in his voice sounded impatient. Munkustrap was also giving her a look that clearly said to get on with it.

Blaise took in a shaky sigh. Finally, Quaxo gave her a look. He still looked angry with her. "I guess it had to come out sooner or later." Blaise said loudly, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm pregnant. Quaxo and I," Blaise paused there. She tried giving him a loving smile, but was only met with a cold expression. "We're expecting kittens in a month or two." Blaise forced herself to meet everyone's gaze. True to her prediction, Victoria was smiling from ear to ear. Blaise was relieved that her closest friend didn't seem angry. It meant nothing though when Quaxo was angry with her. Blaise folded her ears back and stared back down at the ground. The whispers turned into a full murmur as everyone began discussing the arrival of the new kittens to the junkyard. Blaise felt a bit relieved, but at the same time, she felt like a part of her life had just been put up on a billboard for the whole world to see. That had been something private, that was no longer.

"Alright." It was Munkustrap who spoke up this time. "Everyone be quiet. We have one other matter to discuss." The junkyard went silent once more, and this sudden silence made her ears ring. Blaise closed her eyes and tried to tune everything out. It didn't work. "I'm sure everyone knows by now the two strangers that showed up a week ago." Munkustrap continued. "They claimed to be Twinkie Brains and Ding Dong. The impression these two gave off indicated they were insane." Munkustrap paused to take a deep breath. Blaise opened her eyes to look at Twinkie. The poor cat looked absolutely petrified.

"However, most of you have come to either myself or Old Deuteronomy complaining about how these two were untrustworthy. The way they acted, the things they've said, or just how they look, in general. I will give Ding Dong one chance to plead his case." Munkustrap's eyes were hard as he stared at Ding Dong. "No games." He added. It was a comment directed at the gray cat; a warning. Munkustrap fell silent then, as did the rest of the tribe. Ding Dong got to his feet at this point, and looked around. Now that he was quite literally the center of attention, he didn't seem so merry and happy.

He took in a shuddering breath of his own. "Twinkie and I are old. I promise, despite what some of you may be thinking, we're not working for Ma-Ma-Macavity." He stuttered through the name. "We're just two lonely cats, never owned by a human. We just wanted a place to stay for awhile, and well, we like it here. We never meant to hurt anyone, but what's a little harmless fun?" Ding Dong tried to laugh, but it only echoed through the silent junkyard. No one laughed with him. His ears folded back in apparent embarrassment. "Look, we're sorry. We just want to have a little peace before we go. We never meant to look untrustworthy." Now it was Twinkie who stood up.

"I want to apologize myself. I probably said some things to people I shouldn't have. I blame it on my age." While Ding Dong was looking at the whole tribe, Twinkie was looking directly at Blaise. "I never wanted to cause any trouble." Tears filled her eyes, and Blaise could feel her own eyes watering. She forced herself to look away. She could sense Quaxo glaring at her again. Blaise could understand why he was angry. He'd warned her so many times to stay away from these two, and Blaise had gone behind his back, even if it wasn't on purpose. Not only that, but she'd said things that Quaxo hadn't approved of. Blaise never should have admitted what her and her mate said in private. That was no one else's business, and Blaise knew that Quaxo felt someone betrayed.

"Alright." Munkustrap cleared his throat, bringing Blaise back to the 'trial'. He seemed to have gotten tired of listening to the two strange cats. "I'm going to confer with Old Deuteronomy; the rest of you will stay here until we return. Talk amongst yourselves, but don't leave." Munkustrap began leading Old Deuteronomy away from prying ears. Blaise closed her eyes again and lay her head on her front paws. She wanted nothing more than to go hide in her den and stay out of sight of the Jellicles. How many were mad at her? Was it just Quaxo? Blaise vaguely wondered if it was just her hormones causing her to be so emotional. Regardless, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Everyone was talking around her, which Blaise was only half grateful for. She didn't want to talk to anyone anymore for the day, but at the same time, she wished someone would ask her how she felt. After only a few minutes, everyone quieted down again when Munkustrap came back and helped their leader onto the tire. Munkustrap was standing straight, the expression on his face blank. He waited only a second before speaking.

"We have decided that you have not caused any harm, thus there's no reason to banish you. But I warn you both now, you will be watched. Everyone is free to go now." The Jellicles resumed talking, their voices seemingly louder than before. Blaise couldn't force herself to move.

"Blaise." She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Quaxo's eyes. They were not happy. "Go back to the den. I'll join you in a few moments," He said sharply. Blaise couldn't have run any faster. She collapsed on her bed once inside, and waited nervously for Quaxo.

* * *

**A/N: I had a plot in mind, but I think I'm going to change things up a bit. I'm rather liking where this is going. I also really like the reviews. ^^;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't Own the canon characters, just my three.**

**Note: I have to explain about the dream I had last night. Okay, so I got accepted to "Jellicle College." On my first day, I went to my new dorm apartment, and I looked at the list of names on the door. One of them was "Quaxo Mistoffelees," but I didn't think anything of it. So I went in and the only person I saw so far was a tall lanky kid with short dark brown hair that looked black. He had hazel eyes and he was reading a book. Anyway. So down the hall was another girl that did not seem to like me. She took my new college shirt and set it on fire while Quaxo started yelling at her. I called up management and complained, and after that her and I started getting along. I never found out what her name was. But it was weird! Anyway, ahem. Back to the story.**

**Chapter 9:

* * *

**

Quaxo sat on the edge of the bed wondering how he was going to approach Blaise. She was facing away from him, probably afraid of anything he had to say. She should have been. Quaxo had never been seriously angry with her before, and he didn't want to say anything he'd regret. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"Blaise." Quaxo started. That had come out a bit harsher than he'd inteneded. Even he winced. "I'm sure you have to understand why I'm angry." His voice was a bit softer now. He crawled forward, and reached to put a paw on her ankle. He meant for it to be a loving gesture, but she curled up into a ball. It was obvious she didn't want him to caress her right then. Quaxo withdrew his arm, still wondering what in Heavyside he could say to make the situation easier. Coricopat's conversation came back to him.

* * *

_"Just talk to her." Coricopat had said in Quaxo's mind. "I understand you're angry, and in some ways, you have every right to be. But she is your mate. You can't give her the silent treatment forever. Look at her!" Quaxo had glared down at her, only to turn away when he'd seen her looking so miserable. "See? She needs you on her side, no matter how angry you feel." Coricopat sounded smug. It made Quaxo feel like a bad guy._

_"Quaxo, you don't have to feel like a bad guy. Arguments are bound to happen. Feelings are going to get hurt, but is it worth clinging onto your stubborn self pride while your mate is beating herself up? Isn't that punishment enough?" Tantomile had added. His mind hurt from the force of which she said it._

_"It's not going to be easy, talking to her." Quaxo muttered in his own head. They spoke as one._

_"No one said it would be."

* * *

_

Quaxo sighed as he brought himself back to the present. "Look," He started. Blaise turned her head the slightest bit to look at him. "I thought I warned you about them." Quaxo tried to keep his voice soft. He didn't want to upset her even further. "I'm upset that you went and talked to her. I'm even more upset that you shared OUR life with her. Yours, mine." Blaise turned away again. Quaxo sighed when he realized his voice was rising. He decided to try a new tactic.

"Blaise, how do you feel about me?" He asked.

"W-what?" Blaise stammered. The question had obviously taken her by surprise.

"How do you feel about me? How have you felt about me since last year?" Quaxo was impatient now. "I want to know." He watched her carefully, waiting for a reaction.

"I...I don't understand the question.." Blaise whispered. She was being difficult. Quaxo puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, but he was determined not to explode. For months, he had worked hard to win her over. He wasn't going to push her away now. Quaxo had to turn away and close his eyes. A few deep breaths calmed him down.

"You know you do. Now answer it, please." He could feel Blaise shifting behind him, finally her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Quaxo." Her voice was shaky, like she was trying to prevent herself from crying. "I love you. I know you told me cats don't say that, but I love you. I would do anything for you." Her grip on him tightened. "I'm sorry I upset you. I never meant to. I'll stay away from them, I just want to know I still have you." She was crying again. Blaise cried a lot these days. It killed Quaxo a little inside to see that. His shoulders slumped, all anger gone.

Nuzzling his head into her chest, he purred. It took only a few seconds, but it was calming her down. When she was only sniffling now, he pulled away from her and turned to face her. "I worry about you. I have to go back and forth between my human and my pregnant mate. On top of that, the tribe relies on me for my magic. I'm being pulled in separate directions. I can manage all that just fine though, but what I can't manage is those two. I really don't trust them, neither does Munkustrap. To find out that they aren't as insane as we originally thought is a curse disguised as a blessing. I can't help but feel they're up to something."

"I felt the same way." Blaise admitted timidly. "It was weird, to find out how normal she actually was."

"I want you to stay as far away from her as possible. She is not to come anywhere near our den," Quaxo said. His voice was stern again. Blaise only nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid she's going to hurt you. I've noticed her mate sneaking off to do whatever, I've seen them having whispered conversations. Twinkie made it a point to talk to you. I don't like that. I don't want anything happening to you or the future kits." At the mention of the kits, Quaxo and Blaise suddenly gave identical sighs. Even Quaxo couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"It's only a matter of weeks now." Blaise put a paw on her stomach as she said that.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Just emotional. My hormones are out of whack." Blaise said with a giggle. One minute she was crying, the next, she was laughing? Quaxo only shook his head.

"I'm going back to my human for the night. I'm wondering if she bought fish paste," Quaxo said. "I'll post a guard out to prevent Twinkie from coming near you." He scooted closer to the door and stopped. He had been wanting to say it for a year now. "Oh, and Blaise?" He turned around.

"Yes?" She looked back up at him, looking only mildly curious.

"I..." He started. "I love you too." Then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I only own the made up characters.**

**Note: Sorry it took me awhile to update. It's been crazy hot where I live, and my boyfriend says not to be on the computer that much so it doesn't fry. I keep trying though. ^^**

**Chapter 10:

* * *

**

"You disappoint me." Adulphus growled to his mate. He was furious that they were being watched now. It would be next to impossible to carry out their plan now. He sometimes wondered how he got stuck with such a stupid mate, but then again, she proved useful more often than not. "I hope somewhere inside that brain of yours is something smart so we can do things right."

At the moment, the two of them were sitting in a boat on top of a garbage pile in a far corner of the junk yard. It was a corner none of the others really went, but Adulphus and Lunstria were still within eyesight of the rest of the tribe. Lunstria was sitting in front of him, her head bowed, and she wore a depressed expression. It only served to anger him more.

"I'm sorry love, I wasn't thinking. I was only trying to do what you asked me to, which was try and get close to her." Lunstria spoke barely above a whisper. It was obvious she was guilty. Adulphus wasn't ready to stop berating her though.

"Well, you can think, can't you? Because I'm going to need you to be smart for me when she has her stupid little kittens." Adulphus still felt angry, and felt self satisfaction when it came out in his voice. "Remember, we only need one to raise as our own. The stupid tribe will never find the kitten." Adulphus was pleased with his plan, even if Lunstria wasn't. He didn't care what she wanted.

"I can do that." Lunstria whispered. "I promise not to let you down." She took in a deep breath and forced a smile on her face as she looked up at him. "I love you. I always do as you say."

"Well, you carry out my plans in stupid ways." Adulphus snapped. "We always get into trouble." He was done now. Reaching out a paw, he scratched her behind her right ear. "Nevermind that now." He said, speaking softer. "We have time yet. In the meantime, we can still try to win their trust back. It won't be that hard." Adulphus smiled kindly as Lunstria purred.

The damage seemed to be done now. As Adulphus looked out at the tribe, he could see some of them leaving, and the rest were laying about waiting for the night to come. That was when they really came alive, even if it wasn't a ball. It was rather intriguing to watch. This was the first cat tribe that Adulphus had come across that danced at all. The others boasted about their talents, but never went out of their way to prove said talents. Even Adulphus was silently surprised to see how talented the Jellicle tribe was. Singing, dancing, and a close group of friends. They were also the first tribe to immediately distrust outsiders.

"You may go." Adulphus said suddenly to Lunstria. "I want to think for awhile. Go mingle." He smiled at her. With a cheerful mew, she leaped down, albeit not very gracefully, and landed at the bottom of the trash heap with a thud he could hear from the top. He watched as she immediately bounded over to where Bombalurina and Demeter were sitting. Adulphus began thinking about how to take care of the rest of the tribe. It would be too much of a hassle to drug all of them. But what about an army of Pollicles? Surely that would create enough chaos so that Lunstria could snab a kitten and leave quickly while the parents were soundly asleep. Adulphus smiled to himself. It was the perfect plan. The only problem, he had no idea where to gather enough Pollicles to put his plan into action. That in itself would take some planning.

* * *

"I'm sorry Twinkie, but Quaxo said you can't see Blaise anymore," Demeter said, sounding annoyed. "Blaise is in enough trouble without you causing more of it." She was blocking Twinkie's way to Blaise's den. Twinkie shrunk back, trying not to look horribly guilty.

"I never meant to get her into trouble," Twinkie whispered. "I just wanted to try and make friends with her. She seemed lonely." Her pleading eyes bore into Demeter's, who only turned away. It would anger Quaxo even further if she went against his wishes.

"You can't. Quaxo won't allow it, and I doubt Munkustrap would either. I don't know if you've noticed, but those two toms don't like you or your mate. They are both under the assumption that you're out to cause trouble, and it would serve no purpose to go around looking for it. You're not to go near Blaise or her den. I'm sorry." Demeter tried to push Twinkie back, and ended up looking around for help. Twinkie was obviously not budging.

"Look, can't I just say I'm sorry?" Twinkie demanded. "Besides, why are you lot telling Blaise what to do? I thought she was allowed to make her own choices." Twinkie winced when she realized she was going a bit too far.

"For one, we're all _very_ protective of Blaise, for reasons you don't need to know about. For two, Blaise agreed to stay away from you. It appears her loyalty to her mate is more important. I couldn't imagine why." Twinkie heard the sarcasm dripping from Demeter's voice. She no longer felt guilty, she now felt desperate. If she couldn't go near Blaise, there was no way to carry out the plan. Adulphus would be furious. There was no time to wonder what sort of punishment he would deal to her, but Twinkie would have to act fast.

Sighing, she backed up. She was not going to win this argument by force. "I'm sorry. I'm just jumpy now. I guess I was excited when I thought I had a new friend. She said she was an outcast, and I thought it was nice to have someone to relate to." Twinkie put on what she hoped was an apologetic smile. Demeter, after a moment's hesitation, returned the smile.

"I can see where you're coming from." Demeter said. "It would be nice to talk to someone with similar interests, but I still can't let you by, I'm sorry."

"I understand. Can you at least tell Blaise Lunstria stopped by to say sorry?"

"...Excuse me?" Demeter was looking appalled. "Tell her who stopped by?"

"Twinkie. Tell her Twinkie stopped by." Twinkie was horrified by her mistake. She shook her head and forced a grin onto her face, as if it was a simple mistake anyone could make.

"You said Lunstria." Demeter pointed a claw at her, her eyes wide. Damn her, she was a smart one. It seemed almost nothing got passed Demeter. Lunstria cursed silently.

"No I didn't."

"Your name's not Twinkie." Demeter's voice was rising. Jellicles that were formerly not paying attention were now looking, some of them appeared confused, and the others who were closer were beginning to look suspicious. Demeter backed away in horror. "They were right about you!" She looked around at the other cats, who were only staring.

"I promise, my name's Twinkie." She said quickly, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Demeter called out with a shrill voice. The silver cat looked up from where he was seated, which was by the tire. Demeter called out again. "Munkustrap, come here!" He got to his feet and began walking slowly, his eyes never leaving Lunstria's. "You're a liar, Lunstria." Demeter hissed. Her face had gone from it's surprised expression to one of pure hatred. It was the first time Lunstria hated the sound of her own name.

With a gulp, the old gray cat looked up at the boat where Adulphus was seated. He was giving her the fiercest of glares. It was obvious he understood what had just taken place. He had an uncanny ability to sense when some plan of his had gone wrong. Lunstria froze. She had blown it, and this time, there were no second chances.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as much. It's been over 100 degrees where I live, and I didn't want to risk overheating and potentially ruining the computer. But I'm back, at least for now. ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:

* * *

**

There was no tribe meeting this time. Munkustrap paced back and forth angrily, thinking of what to do. Demeter sat behind him, watching him. Her tail kept flicking back and forth in time with his pacing, probably unconsciously. Half the tribe was gone, home with their humans, which left only a handful of cats back here at the junkyard. This was no comfort to Munkustrap. Even Old Deuteronomy had taken off for a few days, leaving Munkustrap completely in charge.

Normally he didn't mind the duty and the leadership. The tribe listened to him regardless, but this was a rare time when Munkustrap wanted to leave the problem solving in another cat's paws. He didn't know who though. Tugger of course was no help, instead the flirty Tom chose to spend his time either sleeping, pestering his human, or flirting with the queens to boost his ego. Alonzo didn't want any part of it. "It's not my decision to make." Alonzo had argued. Munkustrap had no idea who else to turn to. Quaxo was biased against Lunstria and Adulphus, as their names turned out to be. Even so, Quaxo was gone again, and wouldn't be able to make a decision.

"Munkustrap, please stop pacing. You're starting to make me nervous." Demeter spoke up, trying to sound soothing.

"I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm supposed to be the leader, and I can't even make a choice." Munkustrap couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but he was frustrated. "Sorry." He added.

"So, why not just banish them?" Demeter suggested. "They did lie to us. Lunstria was pretty pushy about wanting to speak to Blaise. They've both proven to be untrustworthy."

"That's the thing." Munkustrap finally stopped. His head snapped up and his eyes bore into Demeter's. "I don't know why they've come in the first place; why they want anything with Blaise. I can't help but think they work for Macavity."

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't." Demeter looked down. "Although Adulphus did seem pretty nervous just saying Macavity's name." She offered Munkustrap a small smile. He did not return it.

"You had a hard time at first too, Demeter." Munkustrap pointed out. "Just because Adulphus seemed nervous doesn't mean he actually is." A thought then occurred to Munkustrap then. "Where are they, anyway?" He asked. Demeter met his gaze again.

"They're currently inside one of the dens, the oven," Demeter said. "Jellylorum and Asparagus are guarding it." Munkustrap nodded. His tail flicked once and his ears folded back.

"I say it's time they left." Munkustrap said quietly. "I can't take it anymore." Extracting his claws, Munkustrap turned toward the oven. Asparagus was sitting next to Jellylorum and they seemed to be in a deep conversation, although Munkustrap could see that the two were sitting sideways, so they could keep an eye on the inside of the den.

"Make up your mind." Now Demeter even sounded a bit stressed here. Munkustrap turned back toward her, a little miffed that she would speak to him like that. "You keep saying you want them to go, then you say that you want them to stay so you can keep an eye on them. If you want them gone, fine, banish them."

"My mind is made up." Munkustrap snapped. "They're going. I'm not giving them the chance to stay and cause anymore trouble. The only thing they did right was give us their actual names."

"After we forced them into the den." Demeter offered, a sly smile appearing on her face. "I don't think Asparagus will forgive us for the scratches he now has."

"It's not funny." Munkustrap muttered. That didn't stop Demeter from grinning though. "As I said, the only trustworthy thing they've done at all is give us their names. I should have known that Twinkie Brains and Ding Dong were stranger than normal. I've never known any creature who ever went by names such as those."

"Are we going to stand here and speculate their habits, or are we going to do something with them?" Demeter asked, interrupting him. Munkustrap sighed. He had no idea why he was so nervous about this. But he couldn't stall forever.

"I guess I have to step up sometime." It was Munkustrap's idea of easing the situation, but it didn't work to calm his nerves. With a deep breath, he walked toward the oven. Asparagus looked up when he saw Munkustrap approach and sat up straight.

"Haven't said a peep." Asparagus said. He looked sideways at Jellylorum and she nodded her agreement. "I don't think they have anything more to say, at least not for now."

"I don't think they'll have anymore room to say anything." Munkustrap said. "I've finally come to a decision." He paused, and glared at Adulphus and Lunstria. "You two have caused enough trouble. I don't know why you bothered to come to us at all, but considering the fact that you lied about your true identities, I don't think I even want to know. You're both free to leave the Junkyard, but if you ever come back, we will take drastic measures to prevent you from entering." Without smiling, Munkustrap swept his arm out to the side, inviting them to come out of the den. "You will be escorted to the gate." Munkustrap added.

Adulphus hopped out, and shook Jellylorum's hand off of him as he strode to the gate. Lunstria was a bit more hesitant about leaving. Her eyes welled up with tears as she gazed pleadingly at Munkustrap.

"Please...I meant no harm." she whispered. Jellylorum grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her out of the oven.

"You've lied enough." Jellylorum spat. "We see right through you, and still you lie. Get out of our Junkyard." Munkustrap shot Jellylorum a warning glare as he put a paw on Lunstria's shoulder. He was no more kind to her than Jelly had been as he escorted her to the gate.

"You know how to get out." Munkustrap said. "I'm turning my back now. When I turn around in ten seconds, I'd better not see either of you within five meters of the Junkyard. You will receive no more warnings." Munkustrap closed his eyes and turned his back to the gate.

His counting was mainly to gain control of his anger. There was no need to start an all out brawl when banishment was enough. It only worked slightly. At least, when he turned around again after ten seconds, he saw no sight of either of the two cats. Munkustrap felt a sense of grim satisfaction mixed with sorrow. His tail dropped limply and his shoulders slumped.

"We're doing this to protect our tribe. They were a threat. Don't question your decision." Demeter's voice whispered in his ear. Her arms wrapped around his body and she began licking his cheek. "Come back to our den. You need to relax." Demeter began pulling him away from the gate. He offered no resistance, and he was starting to feel better. There was no way anyone would get hurt anymore.

He was almost sure of their safety, but something deep down told Munkustrap that the Jellicles haven't seen the last of Lunstria or Adulphus.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed. I think I'm getting another bout of writer's block. Curse that stupid writer's block. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. **

**Chapter 12:

* * *

**

The next several weeks went by in a blur. Nothing much had really happened event wise; and for the most part, life was fairly calm. All memories of Lunstria and Adulphus faded, but were not forgotten. Munkustrap did ease up on the guard work though, telling himself that there was no more reason to act paranoid about intrusion. Quaxo appeared to adopt the same mindset, but there was no telling what the small magic cat was ever really thinking.

Early the next morning, Munkustrap was sleeping lightly in his den. He wanted to be somewhat alert in case there was trouble, not that he was expecting it, but knowing the trouble the Jellicles attracted, such a thought was never entirely abandoned. Next to him was Demeter, although she was awake. She was listening to the rest of the tribe moving out and about in the Junkyard.

The entire tribe had stayed overnight, knowing Blaise was due to give birth anytime now. None of them wanted to miss that event. For the most part, it was fairly quiet. Even the chaos of the younger queens and toms playing interrupted the tranquil morning. Demeter lay back and stared out, watching everyone talk and laugh amongst each other.

A loud scream pierced the air, causing the other Jellicles to freeze for a second, and look around for the source of trouble. The scream was suddenly stifled and cut short, and now even Munkustrap was wide awake and alert. Demeter resisted the urge to scream out anything. She didn't want to be wrong, and besides, it was probably nothing.

The scream was heard again, followed by a panicking male voice. "Is anyone going to come help? She's going into labor!" The voice belonged to Quaxo, who quite apparently had no idea how to deal with anything pregnancy related. Demeter forced her way past Munkustrap and into the Junkyard, just in time to see Jelly and Jenny rushing toward Blaise's and Quaxo's den. Asparagus and Skimbleshanks were not too far behind. Demeter guessed they were going to prevent a crowd from forming.

She guessed correctly. "No, leave it alone. Back off, the lot of you. Let Jenny and Jelly take care of it." Skimbleshanks was saying. Him and Asparagus were pushing Pouncival and Admetus back, while Tumblebrutus and Victoria were trying to sneak around, only to be caught by Quaxo. He must have been forced out of the den by the older queens.

"Seriously, if I can't see my mate, then you can't either." Quaxo sounded grumpy. Victoria and Tumblebrutus grumbled to themselves, but they obeyed Quaxo and ran off, the other kittens not too far behind. Demeter couldn't help but make her way toward him. It seemed Quaxo needed a bit of cheering up. She gave him what she hoped was a sympathetic smile, but he only frowned in return. "I don't know what you think is so funny." Quaxo grumped. He folded his arms in a pout.

"I'm sorry Quaxo." Demeter apologized. The grin on her face vanished. "Let Jelly and Jenny do what they need to. When it's all over, of course they'll let you in. It won't do anyone any good to have you standing around and getting in the way." Quaxo turned his head to the side.

"I'm not leaving this spot then." Quaxo dropped to the ground and sat on his haunches. "This way I'll hear everything that's going on, and I'll be right there when they let me back in." He turned his face back to Demeter and gave her a glare, but this time, she giggled.

"You should talk to Munkustrap," Demeter suggested. "He would know how you feel right now. He went through the same thing when our children were born. Just a suggestion." Quaxo frowned, not in anger or annoyance, but in thought. She decided to give him some space at that moment, to leave him to his thoughts. "I'll see you later, Quaxo." Demeter turned and walked away, back toward her den. Since there was nothing to see, there was no point in being out and about right then. She'd see plenty later.

* * *

"Breath, Blaise!" Jellylorum sounded exasperated. "We can't get very far if you hold your breath." She stared down at Blaise, whose fur was slicked back with sweat. Blaise had squeezed her eyes shut and she had gasped once, and not exhaled. When Blaise realized that breathing hurt a lot less, she slowly exhaled, only to be reprimanded when she refused to inhale.

"It hurts." Blaise moaned. She was laying on her side, trying not to let the pain in her stomach get the best of her. Her paws groped for something to grab onto, but clutched empty air.

"I know deary, but it'll all be over soon. Just keep breathing." Jenny spoke up. She clasped Blaise's paw in her own and held it tightly.

Jenny and Jelly were giving her instructions, but Blaise hardly heard them. The only thing really distracting her from her pain was the fact that she was concentrating so hard on her breathing. Blaise was doing everything she could to make sure her breathing remained even and slow. The pain in her stomach seemed to lessen.

The movement in her belly was getting worse. It seemed the kittens inside sensed they were about to come out. Blaise was almost sure she could hear mewing, but it was more than likely her imagination. "Where's Quaxo?" Blaise moaned, her eyes still tightly squeezed shut. "He should be here."

"He'd only get in the way." Jelly's voice was heard over Quaxo's yelling that he was right outside. "He's right outside, so don't you worry." It was a bit of comfort to Blaise. But the comfort was lost when another bout of pain enveloped her. "It's close now deary!" Jelly's voice rose in excitement.

Blaise started panting when she realized that the slow breaths would not work this time. Her eyes had popped open and she could feel her own fur covered with sweat. Jenny had a stronger grip on her paw now, but it did little to take Blaise's mind off of what was currently going on.

"Push now. You're going to have to push." Jenny said, trying to sound quiet and comforting. Blaise struggled to do as she ordered, but with a little difficulty. "Here comes the first one, push!" Blaise could feel the tiny kitten coming out. The pain ceased momentarily as Jelly held up the kitten and wrapped it in a towel. It struck Blaise as odd.

"It's a boy!" Jelly called out, probably so Quaxo could hear it too. Blaise leaned her head back and smiled when she heard Quaxo yelling out in excitement. Blaise felt more pain only a second later. How many kittens was she having? Jelly set the firstborn down next blaise and she hurried to grab the second kitten. "It's another boy." Blaise couldn't erase the grin on her face, even despite the pain she was feeling.

"I think it's the last one." Blaise whispered. For some reason, this one was more difficult. The kitten wasn't moving. Even Jenny let go and hurried to help. "What's wrong?" Blaise reached an arm out and felt her two kittens moving around next to her. Both of them were mewing loudly.

"It's alright, keep pushing." Jelly ordered. Blaise struggled, but something felt off. "We got it." Jelly said a moment later. Blaise was now able to relax. Her entire body was shaking, tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she had three kittens. Two of them were boys. There was a silence though that scared Blaise.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" The looks on Jelly's and Jenny's face told her that there was something very wrong indeed. Blaise glanced down at the towel-wrapped kitten and tried to see what was wrong.

"Blaise, there's no easy way to say this." Jenny said, her own eyes filling with tears. Blaise could see Quaxo's head popping through the curtain now. Jelly turned around and clasped his paws. Blaise struggled to sit up.

"Tell me!" She demanded. Blaise didn't like suspence. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"She was stillborn." Jelly whispered. Blaise froze. It was impossible. Her eyes immediately met Quaxo's. He had a blank expression on his face. Blaise couldn't stand it anymore. She rolled over to her side, where her two still living kittens immediately began feeding. She couldn't stop the tears this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

**A/N: I had a brief hiatus with this story. I had severe writer's block, but I feel like I conquered it some by starting another story. Now I feel somewhat motivated to start with this one again. :)**

**Chapter 13:

* * *

**

"Quaxo? You okay?" It was Tugger. Quaxo looked up, and looked away, not moving from the hood of the TSE-1. He was in his normal cat form; being smaller helped somewhat, as if he could disappear from the world. Or at least hide from it for a little while. It didn't work, since Tugger found him. It wasn't too hard a feat, since he was resting out in the open. Tugger hopped up and sat down next to him. Tugger thought it was a bit of an odd contrast. He was humanoid, and sitting next to a, well, cat. "Come on buddy, you can't avoid your den forever," Tugger continued. Quaxo, at this, let out a snort.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding my den?" He finally muttered, still avoiding Tugger's gaze. Pretending to be casual, he held his paw in front of his face and began grooming it, ignoring his suddenly blurry vision. "It's not like I just lost a child or anything. It's not like my mate is depressed or anything." Quaxo's voice was full of bitterness.

"So that's what's bothering you." Tugger mused. He fell silent momentarily. He had no idea what to say to comfort the magician. He was never good at this sort of thing. A queen would have been better suited for this comfort, but no one else seemed to want to disturb Quaxo. "Maybe if you just went back. I'm sure Blaise needs you more than ever, and vice versa." It sounded right, maybe it would calm Quaxo down. He was wrong.

"You think everything's going to magically become better if I go to her?" Quaxo sounded angry. Tugger winced. Okay, so maybe he'd said the wrong thing. "You think..." Quaxo paused and took in a deep, shuddering breath. "You think that we're going to pretend.." Quaxo couldn't talk anymore. He twitched his ears, flicked his tail, and turned away from the main coon.

"I never said to pretend nothing happened," Tugger said defensively. "I said you and Blaise might need each other more than ever. Neither of you are going to become happy on your own." That didn't sound right. "I mean, you guys love each other-"

"Oh, so now love is going to solve everything?" Quaxo snapped. He lowered his paw, too angry to cry now. "In case you haven't noticed Tugger, one of my kits was stillborn. Love isn't going to fix that."

Tugger was growing impatient now. "Shut your arse up and listen to me," Tugger snapped in return. Quaxo's mouth snapped close. "Good. Now what I'm trying to say, is Blaise is in there, alone, still with two kittens who have yet to meet their father. I know nothing is going to fix the pain you're feeling, but spending time with her _and your children_ will ease some of the pain. Stop being a bloody git and go back to your den." Tugger sighed, finally able to get his true meaning out. Quaxo even seemed to be a lot less angry.

"Maybe you're right," Quaxo said quietly. "I bet Blaise is angry with me for running." Quaxo shook his head and stretched, popping back into his Jellicle form. Sitting up straight, he blinked up at the sun. He was scared of going back. He didn't want to see the kitten, who was supposed to be his daughter. He knew her body was still in the den. That was pain he didn't want to deal with, but Blaise had wanted to hold onto the body as long as possible.

Smiling at Tugger, Quaxo climbed down off the car and made his way slowly toward his den. This time, no one was around. It was strangely quiet, something he wasn't used to. Inhaling deeply, Quaxo moved the curtain aside and hopped through. He wasn't sure what to expect when he entered.

Blaise was laying on her side, the two still-alive kittens asleep. Her head moved slightly when Quaxo entered. Her face smiled weakly. In her arms was the lifeless kitten. Fresh emotions reeled through him, but Quaxo forced himself to control them. It would do no good if he kept running. But at this moment, he felt like an intruder, as if she was someone else's mate, and this was someone else's tragedy. He smiled, nonetheless.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," Blaise spoke barely above a whisper. He could see she'd been crying. So had he. Quaxo continued creeping closer until he could reach out a hand and touch one of the newborns. It was astounding at how small they were. His trembling hand stroked the one closest to him, the smaller version of him. The kitten let out a small mew before snuggling closer to his mother. Quaxo couldn't help but smile at the adorable-ness. He felt as if he was going to burst.

"I guess I needed to be alone for a bit." Quaxo was now staring at the small kit in his mate's arms. She was black and brown. Blaise seemed to notice and shifted her arms slightly, so Quaxo could see the full body. Scooting closer to Blaise, he reached out and touched her. The body was already cold, almost like a human doll. Why had the Everlasting Cat given them a mockery of a child? He felt himself calming down when he noticed Blaise's expression. She was smiling, albeit sadly.

"I was going to give her a name." Blaise said. "I wanted to name her after my great-grandmother." Her arms wrapped protectively around the body once more. Quaxo edged around until he was laying down behind her. This way he was close to her, and was able to reach his arm over and touch his two sons. "Want to know what her name would have been?" Blaise continued. Quaxo's response was a nuzzle to her shoulder. "Marigold. It's a strange name, I know. But.." Blaise trailed off. Quaxo smiled, despite his emotions.

"It's a lovely name," He responded. He reached his arm around and felt the kittens' heads. Lifting his head slightly, he watched as the second kit (the one that had been farther from him) rolled over, let out a tiny mew, and reached a paw out for his mother. This one was just like his mother-all brown. The only difference was he didn't have a white spot by his nose. Quaxo was already starting to become acquainted with his children, even if they were only sleeping. "What are we going to name these two?" Quaxo asked, his arm moving from the kit to Blaise's arm.

"I don't know. I don't know how to name cats," Blaise muttered. "If I were human, I'd probably give them names like Chocolate and Oreo, or something." This caused both cats to laugh. Blaise shook her head, trying to become serious. "What do you think?" She asked. Quaxo only shrugged.

"Well, you're not a human. Jellicle cats like their names to be dignified and one of a kind." Both of them fell silent, thinking.

"I've always adored the name Ezekiel," Blaise said finally. "But which one?" Quaxo sat back up and frowned as he studied the kittens. After a moment, he pointed.

"The one that looks like me," He said. "Ezekiel." The name rolled off his tongue pleasantly. Blaise purred in agreement. "Now for the other one." Quaxo studied the brown one. This little boy still needed a name.

"Titus." Blaise spoke up. Her voice was sounding more confident. Blinking, Quaxo looked at her, at first in confusion, then in amazement. Her eyes dropped in embarrassment. "Sorry. I don't know if I'm doing it right."

"That's a wonderful name!" Quaxo exclaimed. He touched the brown kitten once more. "Titus." His paw moved to the black and white kitten. "And Ezekiel." The kittens seemed to know they were finally named, and began to stir around. Both of them were mewing relentlessly, which caused Quaxo to pick the black and white one up. The kitten seemed to realize he was in his father's arms. "My little Ezekiel." Quaxo whispered. He looked down at Blaise, who was still holding the stillborn.

"We're going to have to bury her." Blaise said. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Quaxo put Ezekiel down, not sure how to feel. Despite the joy he felt at having two very healthy boys, the pain of losing his third was very painful. "Marigold." Blaise whispered. Quaxo reached out and touched the kitten once more.

"Tomorrow." Quaxo said. "We'll put her to rest. Go to sleep Blaise." He said. The tuxedo cat lay back down behind her. He snuggled up close to her, his arm over her, feeling her, feeling the kittens. He could feel her body relaxing, but Quaxo was far from it. Safe from any prying eyes, he succumbed to the tears that had threatened to fall since he entered the den.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update this story on a regular basis now. Now that I have some inspiration back, it won't be so hard. :)**


End file.
